


Stay warm

by costignam



Series: Rick and Morty forever a hundred times [2]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: I cant stop drawing their cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9216410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/costignam/pseuds/costignam
Summary: Baby Morty to the rescue.





	




End file.
